


Always

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Final moments, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: She could only hope that her love was enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the character or parts of this world. Having said that, I am happy that I can use them for my creative ideas.
> 
> I hope this story is good. I wanted to try a new POV since I usually write in third person. Sorry for any mistakes that I have missed.

A sense of dread was growing in the pit of my stomach. James kept saying I was paranoid but I knew something was coming; something bad. The feeling had been mounting for the past few days but despite all my efforts to figure out the source of my anxiety, it remained a cold and empty hole in my mind. I was normally a very steady person. Very few things could put me on edge.

Harry was normally such a quiet child, but tonight he was fussing. Not loudly, but enough that I had decided to leave James to the telly downstairs while I sang to my little boy. He stared up at me with his big green eyes, so full of love. I figured he was upset because he could sense my worry. Little Harry had always been intuitive towards my emotions. 

As I continued to walk around the room, something compelled me to pick up my land line. I kept it hidden in a drawer in case I ever needed to contact my sister in the Muggle world. I knew sending an owl to her home would freak her husband out. He was very adamant about being normal. Vernon Dursley was the epitome of paranoid when it came to worrying about what others thought; a perfect match for Petunia. 

It took a few rings, but eventually my sister picked up. For a while there was silence between the two of us but eventually she spoke first.

_Whomever this is, I would ask you not to call so late. You've woken my son,_ Petunia snapped. I let out a shaky breath.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to call you and let you know I love you,” I whispered. There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line. 

_Oh for heaven's sake, Lily. You are so dramatic. You could have waited for morning,_ my sister replied. I wasn't the least bit surprised that she didn't want to hear from me. Whether she was actually disgusted at me being a witch or if she was jealous that she wasn't a witch, it had driven a wedge between us that had only grown over the years.

“Please, I just wanted you to know I love you. I always have and I always will,” I said softly. 

_Goodnight, Lily,_ was the only answer I got in return. 

I quickly returned the phone to the drawer and continued to walk around the room with Harry. While my sister’s reaction stung, at least I was able to tell her how I felt. The nagging feeling was worse still and for some strange reason I felt that I wouldn't be able to tell her I loved her tomorrow. Setting Harry down in his crib for a brief moment, I walked out to the landing and got out a quill along with a bit of parchment. I only wrote down one word before tying it to my owl’s leg and sending it out into the night. 

**_Always_ **

As I was shutting the window, I saw a dark figure lingering at the end of the street. Panic raced through me as I thought of the growing number of Order members who had been murdered. So far we had managed to hide from the Death Eaters, but that could only last for so long. I rushed back into Harry’s room and scooped him up in my arms. I clutched him tightly to my chest as though I would never hold him again. My tears were flowing freely now and all I wanted was for my baby to know how much I loved him.

“I love you, Harry. Momma loves you. No matter what happens, I want you to always know how much I love you. You are so precious to me and your father. You are the best thing that ever happened to us,” I cooed in his ear. “Momma loves you. Always!”

I heard a slightly creak from downstairs and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I tried to convince myself that it was James finally coming up to bed. However, when I saw the sickly green flash light up the hallway and stairs, I knew the end was near. Panicked, I looked around the room for a place to hide, but there was none. The best I could hope for was that my life would be enough in exchange for Harry’s. I set Harry down on the floor, there was a chance I could push him under the bed to hide him. I ran forward, locking the door and then,using all my strength, I moved a large wardrobe in front of the door. I wasn't going to let someone take my life or my son’s without a fight. 

Footsteps came to a halt outside the nursery and I braced myself for what was to come. The wardrobe was blasted away from the door and I was suddenly exposed. However, what I saw was far worse than I could have ever imagined. Standing before was me Voldemort himself. 

“Move aside,” he hissed. A cold and sickening shiver wracked my body, but I held firm.

“No,” I spat.

“Move aside, silly girl,” he snapped. 

“No, you will have to kill me first,” I replied, though I was shaking like a leaf. A cold and high pitched laugh rang through the air. 

“I will not ask again. Give me the boy and you shall be spared,” he said. 

“Never.”

“Fine, have it your way.”

“I love you, Harry!”

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

A horrifying and blood curdling scream left my mouth as I watched the green light race towards me and then engulf my body. Everything stopped and darkness surrounded my body. I could only hope my little Harry would forgive me for not fighting harder.


End file.
